Confessions
by tazzels
Summary: Fate has finally brought Inuyasha and Kagome together, but could the alignment of their greatest enemies tear them apart? InuXKag,possibly SanXMir
1. Confession

'So this is your final decision?' Kikyo asked, staring deep into Inuyashas amber eyes.

'Yes. I'm sorry Kikyo, but my heart and future lie with Kagome.' Replied Inuyasha

'Very well, if that truly is your decision I will not stand in your way. When do you plan on telling her? She asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

'As soon as I can get her alone.' Inuyasha replied, not looking at Kikyo. 'I am sorry Kikyo, I didn't want it to be this way. I never meant to hurt you.'

'I know. Do not feel sorry for me Inuyasha. At least now my soul can rest. You were all that was keeping me here, now I can finally move on. Goodbye Inuyasha.' Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha as her soul collectors circled her. She was gone in a flash of light, and Inuyasha knew that he would never see her again.

'Goodbye Kikyo.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Shippo! Come back here with that, its not a toy Shippo!' Miroku yelled to the giggling fox demon who had just ran off with his staff. Miroku chased Shippo down and wrestled the staff out of his hands

'Hey whats all this noise about' said a voice. Miroku turned around to see Inuyasha coming toward him

'Oh, you're back. Where did you go?'

'Wheres Kagome?' he asked, completely ignoring his question.

'She's in the springs with Sango. I suggest you wait until she gets back before you try to talk to her.'

'Damn it!' he cursed as he took off in the direction of the springs

' Inuyasha I wouldn't do that!' Miroku called out to Inuyashas retreating figure.

'sigh Now I have to go after him. You stay here with Kirara, Shippo' Miroku called out, with a look of pure bliss on his face as he took off after Inuyasha.

'Will those 2 ever learn?' Shippo muttered to Kirara, who mewed in agreement'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Are you sure everything's ok Kagome? You seem a little down about something' Sango asked her best friend

'Well, I saw Kikyo's soul collectors earlier, right before Inuyasha took off without saying a word.'

'Well, you know that Kikyo and Inuyasha share a special bond. But you have to remember Kagome he chooses to travel with you, to be with you, not her. Thats gotta mean something right?'

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Kagome smiled at Sango, looking slightly happier.

_I just wish he would consider my feelings before he runs off with Kikyo. Doesn't he know how that makes me feel?_ she thought to herself _  
_

_Of _course_ he doesn't, you'__ve never told him _

_I can't tell him how I feel!_ she argued with herself, when someone calling out her name snapped her back into reality

'Kagome! Hey KAGOME! Get out, I need to talk to ya' Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her, with Miroku standing just to the left of him

'AHHH! Inuyasha SIT!' Kagome screamed as Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and threw it at Miroku. Both men fell face forward into the grass.

'PERVERTS!' Sango and Kagome cried in unison

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You didn't have to sit me Kagome' Inuyasha growled after he finally got up and Kagome had gotten dressed

'Well you shouldn't have been spying on me' Replied Kagome

'Feh, like I would want to spy on you'

'You are such a jerk'

'Kagome...'

'SIT!' Kagome cut him off, and for the second time, Inuyasha fell face first into the ground.

'Wench, what did you do that for?'

'SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!' she screamed, sending the Hanyou further and further into the ground. She stormed off, leaving him where he lay.

_Great, she's mad at me. Now how am I sposed to get her alone to talk to her?_he thought as he struggled to get back up.

When Inuyasha got back to the camp, it was dark and Kagome was still fuming. He decided it was best to wait until morning before he tried again. He didn't want to be sat again.

They sat in silence the whole night. The only sounds they heard were the crackle of the fire and the all too familiar sound of Sango's hand across Miroku's face whenever his hand wandered.

Inuyasha stayed awake the whole night, staring at Kagome, wondering how long she was going to stay mad at him, and how he was going to tell her how he felt. Expressing emotion was definitely not something he knew how to do.

_It was hard enough telling Kikyo how I feel, how am I going to tell Kagome? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I makes a fool out of myself? What if I scares her off and she goes back to her own time for good?_ He started questioning himself.

'Get a grip. You're gunna have to tell her sometime, might as well get it over with' He told himself, trying to build back his confidence.

'Did you say something Inuyasha?' Kagome asked, half asleep

'No. Go back to sleep Kagome.' Replied Inuyasha. _She needs her rest. I'll talk to her in the morning_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey, you're awake' Inuyasha said as Kagome finally woke up

'Yeah. Have you been awake all night Inuyasha?' Kagome asked, yawning

'Couldn't sleep. Hey can we go somewhere to talk?' Inuyasha asked, hoping that she wasn't still mad with him

'Sure' she replied with a slightly puzzled look on her face. They got up and walked some distance away from the group who were just starting to stir.

'Whats up?' Kagome asked once they finally stopped.

'Well...I've been thinking a lot and...uh...Damn it, why is this so hard!'

'Calm down Inuyasha. Now what where you trying to say?'

'I...I'm trying to say that...I...that I...' Inuyasha stuttered.

'That you what, Inuyasha?'

'Im trying to tell you that...LOOK OUT!' Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her to the ground just in time, as Sango's Hiraikotsu came flying at them, colliding with the tree behind them.

'Are you ok?' Inuyasha asked

'Im fine.' Kagome replied, looking shaken but unhurt

'What the hell was that Sango?' Inuyasha yelled

'It wasn't me. I was training and Shippo grabbed the Hiraikotsu out of my hands, but he couldn't hold onto it.'

'SHIPPO!' Inuyasha growled loudly, charging at him

'I'm sorry, its just its not fair that I'm the only one in the group without a real weapon' Shippo cried while running for his life.

'You're gunna end up with a real weapon up your butt if you dont knock it off' Grumbled Sango as she pulled her Hiraikotsu out of the tree.

'Are you ok Kagome?' Sango asked

'Yeah, im fine. It missed me.' Kagome replied, a blank look on her face. She was still thinking about Inuyashas odd behavior before.

'Are you sure you're ok Kagome? You look a little dazed.' Sango said, looking at Kagome carefully

'Dont worry Sango, everything's ok with me. Its Inuyasha I'm worried about, does he seem ok to you?' They turned to watch Inuyasha chase Shippo, hitting him every time he got close enough.

'Yep, seems like the normal Inuyasha to me' Sango replied, shaking her head.

'Yeah, I guess you're right.'

'Come on Kagome. Ill make us some breakfast' Sango said, starting to walk back towards camp. Kagome however didn't move. She was still watching the Hanyou that she secretly loved and the Kitsune who had come to regard her as a mother figure.

'Coming Kagome?' Sango asked, stopping so that Kagome could catch up.

'Yeah OK' She replied and started to walk back with Sango, deciding that she will have that talk with Inuyasha later.

'Kagome, perhaps you should go save Shippo before Inuyasha does any real damage.' Miroku said after breakfast. Inuyasha had chased Shippo so far that they lost sight of them.

'Yeah, good idea' Kagome replied and started to make her way towards where they had disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You're dead you little runt!' Inuyasha growled then something caught his attention and he stopped. A scent, a heavenly scent which could only mean one thing. Kagome was approaching.

And sure enough he turned around to see Kagome walking towards him.

'He's had enough now Inuyasha. Hey Shippo, I think you should go back to the camp and apologize to Sango for trying to steal her Hiraikotsu.' Kagome called out. Shippo stopped running and immediately turned around and headed back to camp, mouthing his thanks to Kagome as he passed her.

'So, still up for that talk?' Kagome asked Inuyasha once she was sure Shippo was out of earshot.

'Sure' He replied. He could feel his nerves building again.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I have no problem at all fighting demons, but I cant talk to a girl? _ He scolded himself in his mind.

'Ok Kagome, well...what I've been trying to say is...well...I l...'

'Do you sense that?' Kagome interjected, as she just felt a demonic aura approaching.

'Not now! Get behind me Kagome' Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed his Tetsaiga Kagome moved behind Inuyasha, and out of harms way.

'Come on out you pathetic demon. I dont have all day!' He called out.

'You dare call out Tora the all powerful leader of the Tiger Demons , you pitiful half breed. You're not even the one I'm after. I want the girl with the jewel shards' Called the demon as he lunged out from the shadows at Inuyasha

'Over my dead body!' Inuyasha called and swung the Tetsaiga

'WIND SCAR!'

But the demon was too quick for him. He sidestepped the attack and jumped behind Inuyasha and stared directly at Kagome.

'Give me your jewel shards!' Tora shrieked

'I'll give ya something alright!' Kagome replied, and in one move she grabbed 2 arrows from her quiver, and dropped down to her knees and plunged the arrows into the tiger demons feet, pinning him in place.

'Move Kagome! WIND SCAR' Inuyasha called for the second time. Kagome leapt out of the way and fell hard to the ground, but Tora, unable to move caught the full blast, and when the dust cleared, there was nothing left of the leader of the Tiger Demons but a pile of ash, and the jewel shards that the demon had in his ankles.

'Well, this explains how he was able to dodge the wind scar.' Kagome said, picking up the jewel shards and putting them away.

'Kagome are you ok?' Inuyasha asked, helping her up

'Yeah im fine, thanks to you. Now, what were you saying before?'

'Hold that thought. I smell a scrawny wolf.' Inuyasha growled _Why now? He has the WORST timing _ he groaned inwardly

'I thought I could sense jewel shards approaching fast.' Kagome replied. They looked to their left and saw the whirlwind that indicated Koga's presence. Within seconds of his arrival, he had captured Kagome's hands in his and Inuyasha was growling, baring his teeth.

'What are you doing here wolf? Inuyasha asked, snarling.

'I've come to see that Kagome's alright. I sensed a demons presence. Hmm it seems to have disappeared now though, I probably scared it off. Dont worry Kagome, I'll hunt it down for you'

'Actually Koga, the demons dead. Inuyasha took care of it.' Kagome replied

'Thats right you mangy wolf, Its MY job to protect Kagome, not yours' Inuyasha said, stepping in between Koga and Kagome

'Back off mutt-face, Kagome's MY girlfriend remember? So dont act all high and mighty' Koga spat, pushing Inuyasha aside

'That does it! Your'e dead now wolf!' Inuyasha yelled.

'Settle down guys! Inuyasha, don't make me use the "S" word again. And Koga, I already told you I'm alright, you dont need to stick around to protect me.' Kagome shouted.

'Well...if you're sure that im not needed then I will be on my way. I have to get going anyway, I cant stand the smell of that mutt. My dear Kagome, we shall meet again, my love.' he called as he disappeared in a gust of wind

'Thank God he's gone, now I might finally get a chance to talk to you Kagome.'

'Yeah, im glad he's gone too, he's so creepy sometimes. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?' Kagome asked, the sunlight streaking through the trees , lighting up her face, her hair blowing in the wind behind her.

_God, she looks so beautiful _ he admired her inwardly as he braced himself for what he was about to do.

'Kagome...this isn't easy for me to say, but I've got to come out and say it. I...I love you Kagome. You're brave and smart and funny and beautiful. I love you.' Inuyasha blurted out very quickly. Kagome stared at him, hardly believing what she just heard

_I cant believe it, he loves me? That cant be right, Inuyasha love Kikyo. I must have fallen down harder than I thought__and knocked my head or something _she told herself. However Inuyasha mistook her silence as repulsion

'I knew you wouldn't feel the same, how could you love someone like me? Im just a weak, stupid Hanyou.'Inuyasha cried, turning away from her

'Dont say that Inuyasha. I love you too, I was just a little shocked is all.' Kagome replied, grabbing his waist and making him face her again

'You really mean that Kagome?' he asked, looking into her deep brown, tear filled eyes.

'Yes Inuyasha. I love you. But what about Kikyo? I know you were talking to her yesterday. I know you still have feelings for her.' Kagome said, looking away, almost afraid of what he was going to say next.

'I was saying goodbye to Kikyo. She has moved on now. I chose you, Kagome, if you would have me of course.' Inuyasha replied

'You chose me over Kikyo?' Kagome asked in disbelief, turning back to look him in the eyes, searching them to see if what he was saying was true.

'Yes. If you will have me.'

'Of course I will!' she replied, leaning in and kissing him. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as kagome moved her hand up to play with his ears.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity to them, finally showing each other how they felt.

'Wow... I wasnt expecting it to go this well, I was actually afraid you were going to reject me and go back down the well and seal it.' He said, rather breathless after he finally stopped kissing her.

'I could never do that to you Inuyasha, I love you too much.' she replied, just as breathless

'So what happens from here?' She asked him

'We should focus on finding the jewel shards and destroying Naraku. Then who knows what the future will bring? As long as were together, thats all that counts'

She nodded, smiling. True, she didnt know what the future would bring, but somehow she knew in her heart that as long as Inuyasha was by her side, she could face anything the future throws at her.


	2. Suspicion

Authors note : Due to the response ive received for confessions, ive decided to continue on with it. Enjoy, and please leave me a review.

Disclaimer : I own nothing, this is made purely for mine and my readers entertainment and enjoyment

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_'So what happens from here?' She asked him_

_'We should focus on finding the jewel shards and destroying Naraku. Then who knows what the future will bring? As long as were together, that's all that counts' _

_She nodded, smiling. True, she didn't know what the future would bring, but somehow she knew in her heart that as long as Inuyasha was by her side, she could face anything the future throws at her._

_ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Chapter 2

'I think we should head back, the others must be starting to worry' said Inuyasha, looking over his shoulder

'Yeah good idea. Speaking of the others, do you think we should tell them about us?' Kagome asked

'Not yet. We don't even really know what's happening with us yet.' replied Inuyasha, turning to look at Kagome again. He grabbed her hand and led her back to the camp, but he made sure to let it go once they arrived.

'Where have you two been?' Sango asked

'Just in the woods, not too far from here' replied Kagome

'And just what were you doing alone that took so long?' Miroku asked, smirking at them, raising his eyebrows.

'Get your mind out of the gutter, Monk. We were just talking' snapped Inuyasha, going slightly red.

'You've gone red Inuyasha! Must have been quite a "conversation" with the lovely Kagome'

'You will be black and blue once I'm done with you' He snarled back, slapping Miroku on the back of the head. Sango and Kagome walked away laughing as Inuyasha and Miroku continued to bicker.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day progressed, Inuyasha kept looking over at Kagome. And each time he would smile or wink at her, she would blush and smile. Thankfully this went unnoticed by the rest of the group. She burst into a fit of giggles when he blew her a kiss, which attracted a stare from Miroku, who bore a red hand shaped mark on his face from the slap he received from Sango earlier.

'What's gotten into you Kagome?'asked Miroku, giving Kagome a strange look

'Oh nothing, I just..ah...saw Inuyasha hit his head on a tree branch.' she lied quickly

Miroku chuckled, and kept moving.

'Nice save' Inuyasha mouthed

'Thanks' she mouthed back.

Night fell, and the group decided to set up camp. The fire was crackling, there was a peaceful mood around the camp, and Shippo was already asleep, curled up next to Kirara.

'Hey, I'm gunna go get some water from the springs, Kagome did you want to come with me?' Inuyasha asked, giving Kagome a meaningful look

'Yeah sure' she replied, returning his look. She stood up, grabbed her empty bottles out of her bag. 'We wont be long guys' she told them as she followed Inuyasha into the night.

As soon as they were out of view, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her close to him. He placed his other hand on her waist and leant down and kissed her

'I've been wanting to do that all day' Inuyasha mumbled, still holding her hand

'I know what you mean, its going to be hard not telling the others. Do you think they suspect anything?' She replied, wrapping her arms around his shoulders

'I don't know. I don't think were going to have to keep it a secret for long, just until we figure things out.' He told her as he embraced her, holding her tightly to him.

'I Think we should get going, we're supposed to be at the springs getting water, remember?' Kagome reminded Inuyasha

'Oh yeah, that's right. That was the last thing on my mind.'He chuckled as her let her go.

'Here, it'll be faster if I carry you.' He turned around and dropped down a little. She got on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms went to grab her legs to get better support. He took off into the night, the wind whipping against his face as he ran

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'This is nice.' Mumbled Kagome as she laid down on the grassy bank next to Inuyasha, their water collection mission complete.

'Yeah, it is. Are you cold?' He asked as she shuddered against him

'Yeah a little.' she replied, moving closer to him. He sat up, took off his fire rat kimono and placed it around her, cradling her in it.

'We should probably think about heading back, its getting late.' said Inuyasha, looking down at kagome, who had started to drift off to sleep. He scooped her up in his arms and started to head back to the camp site

'What took you so long? And why is Kagome wearing your kimono?' Miroku asked, eyebrows raised as Inuyasha returned to the camp carrying Kagome.

'Shhh, she's sleeping. She got cold so I gave her my robe, what's it to you?' Inuyasha whispered back, gently placing Kagome down and covering her with her blanket. He got up, walked around to the other side of the fire and laid down, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Kagome woke the next morning to the all too familiar sound of Shippo laughing as Sango slapped Miroku.

'Good morning! Miroku, you've started your groping of Sango early this morning.' Kagome chirped

'Well I thought she wouldn't hit as hard so early in the morning. It appears I was mistaken.' Miroku replied, rubbing his cheek, while Sango glared

'So why are you so happy this morning Kagome? Usually your such a grouch in the morning.' Asked Sango

'Well, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, its a beautiful day!' she replied with a smile _plus I've just had the most amazing 24 hours ever_ she thought to herself as she got up and wandered around the camp.

'Something is not right with that girl.' Shippo mumbled to Sango, who nodded in agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What's with you and Inuyasha? You seem to be spending a lot more time alone together.' Sango asked kagome while they bathed.

'What are you talking about? Theres nothing with me and Inuyasha!.' Kagome replied hurriedly.

'Come on Kagome, did you really think we wouldn't notice how you both seem to mysteriously disappear at the same time? Why wont you just tell me whats going on?

'I....I can't Sango, not yet.' Kagome replied sadly. It was killing Kagome inside that she couldn't confide in her friends. Inuyasha and Kagome had been seeing each other for a month in secret, Kagome had never been happier, but it broke her heart she couldn't share it with the others.

'I think I hear the boys approaching, we better get out.' Kagome murmured, standing up

'Kagome, you know you can trust me right?'

'I know'

_I can't do this anymore, I cant keep this from my best friend. _She thought to herself as she dressed and set off to look for Inuyasha. She soon found him lying on the grass near the campsite. Miroku was meditating across from him, while Shippo and Kirara played near by.

'Hey, can I talk to you in private?' She asked him

'Yeah sure.' He replied as he sat up and got to his feet. He led her away from the campsite and into the nearby village.

'Whats the matter?' He asked her

'I can't do this anymore Inuyasha. I can't keep our relationship from them anymore. They're our friends, its not right hiding this.'

'Kagome, I know this hasn't been easy for you, I'm just don't want anything to happen to you if the word spreads were together. They will hurt you to get to me, and I could never live with myself if they do. '

'We can't keep it a secret forever Inuyasha. And besides, these are our friends were talking about, you dont have to worry about them hurting me.'

'I was talking about them. Word spreads fast Kagome, what would happen if Naraku finds out about us? Theres no telling what he would do to you.'

'I'm not afraid. I know nothing will happen while I'm with you. We have nothing to worry about.' She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He returned her embrace, holding her tight, breathing in her scent. Something caught his eye and he let go.

'Aren't they Naraku's insects?' He asked, looking up.

'They're heading for the others!' Kagame cried, following his gaze.

'Come on, lets go!' He called as he scooped up Kagome and took off back in the direction of the camp, and the others

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' Hiraikotsu!' Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang weapon at the oncoming poison insects.

'Where is Inuyasha? Miroku called, swinging his staff

'I dont know I havent seen him or Kagome since this morning. Aggh, I can't hold them off, theres too many!' replied Sango as Kirara lunged past her towards the insects.'

'I'm afraid I have no choice, I have to use the wind tunnel.'

'Miroku, you can't! The poison will kill you!'

'We have no other option Sango, what would you have me do?' he asked, undoing the chain on his right hand. Sango could see her was serious.

'Kirara, come!' She called her feline companion back to safety

'Wind tunnel!' He shouted as he pulled the chain, uncovering the void.

'Miroku you idiot! Put that away, you'll kill yourself!' came a voice, and from out of the shadows, inuyasha appeared, Tetsaiga at the ready, Kagome close behind him.

'Where the hell have you been? Miroku snapped, covering his hand

'Never mind, move! WIND SCAR!' Inuyasha roared as he swung his sword. Sango and Miroku jumped back behind Inuyasha as a brilliant light surrounded them. Once the light had faded, only a few insects remained, retreating back to their master.

'What the hell were you thinking?' Inuyasha growled at Miroku

'I was thinking of saving the others. You were nowhere to be found Inuyasha, I had to do something.'

Inuyasha opened his mouth, then closed it again. He was right, he had disappeared when they needed him most.

'You're right, I'm sorry. I should have been here to help.' He sighed. He glanced over at Kagome.

'You're right, its time they knew.' he whispered to her.

'Hey guys, theres something I need to tell you.'


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer : I own nothing, this is made purely for mine and my readers entertainment and enjoyment

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'You're right, its time they knew.' he whispered to her._

_'Hey guys, there's something I need to tell you.' _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Chapter 3

'WHAT!' Sango and Miroku yelled in unison when Inuyasha broke the news about him and Kagome.

'Well its about time!' remarked Shippo

'What about Kikyo? Asked Miroku

'Kikyo is gone. I told her that I chose Kagome, and she told me the only thing keeping her here was me. She left this world. She can finally rest now.' Inuyasha replied

'Wow, so that's why you two have been sneaking off together so much lately. But why the big secret guys? Sango asked

'Yeah, you could have told us.' Miroku added

'Well, we just didn't want anyone to know straight away.' Kagome replied.

'I'm so happy for you two!' Sango squealed as she hugged Kagome.

'I was beginning to wonder if you two were ever going to date. I had half a mind to ask the lovely lady out myself if you didn't Inuyasha.' Miroku's comment earned him 2 slaps, one from Inuyasha, the other from Sango.

'Well Sango, now that those two have finally got together, Its only a matter of time before...'

'Don't even think about it monk!' She replied.

'Aw come on! You know you want to!' He grinned. Sango raised her hiraikotsu threateningly, and Miroku wisely decided against testing her patience further.

'Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a minute?' Sango asked, motioning Inuyasha away from the rest of the group.

'Whats up Sango?'

'I just want you to know. If you ever hurt her, I will kill you myself.'

'If I ever hurt her, I will deserve all you give me and more. You dont have to worry Sango, I could never hurt Kagome.

'Do you love her?'

'Yes.'

'Will you protect her at all costs?'

'Yes.'

'Then we have no problem. And you have my blessings.' She smiled at him as she walked away to join the rest of the group.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha decided to get away from the group and spend some time alone.

'What did Sango want earlier?' Kagome asked, sitting herself down by the riverbank next to Inuyasha.

'Oh, she just threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you.' He replied, unconcerned

'Did she now? Well you better behave yourself then mister, or I'll tell Sango'

'feh, I'm not scared of her!.' he replied, reaching over and tickling her.

'AH! Inuyasha, stop!' Kagome giggled

'Oh yeah? What you gunna do about it?' he taunted

'SIT!' Kagome ordered, and Inuyasha hit the dirt.

'You'll pay for that, wench.' He smiled as he grabbed her arm and pulled. Kagome giggled as she landed on top of him. He turned her over so he was on top of her and pinned her underneath him.

'Let me up!' Kagome laughed.

'Your not going anywhere' he smirked back at her as he captured her mouth in a kiss.

Inuyasha breathed deeply, taking in Kagomes scent of jasmine and lilies. He was so intoxicated by it he didn't even sense that they were being watched.

'What the hell are you doing to my Kagome!' Demanded an arrogant voice. Inuyasha looked up to see the furious face of Koga glaring at him. Inuyasha rose, his hand automatically reaching for his sword.

'Your Kagome? She was never _your _Kagome, Koga.' Inuyasha growled.

'Let me help you up Kagome.' grunted Koga, offering her his hand

'Don't you touch her Wolf.' Inuyasha snarled

'She's my girlfriend, I'll touch her all I want!' He spat back

'I'm not your girlfriend Koga, I'm Inuyasha's' Kagome said, venom in her voice, knocking his hand away and getting to her feet, glaring at Koga.

'Don't be ridiculous Kagome. You cant possible love that half breed mutt!'

'He's twice the demon you'll ever be Koga!'

'How dare you speak that way to me!' he raised his hand to her, but before he could bring it down, he felt a hand close around his wrist. He turned to see Inuyasha, teeth bared.

'DON'T YOU EVER RAISE YOUR HAND TO HER!' He yelled, yanking Koga's wrist, almost dislocating his shoulder. Koga dropped to one knee, and with his free arm, drove his elbow into Inuyasha's stomach.

Inuyasha doubled over in pain, releasing Koga's wrist. Koga span around to face him, smirking at him as if daring him to make a move.

'STOP!' Kagome cried, stepping in between them.

'Stay outta this Kagome' Inuyasha growled, not taking his eyes off Koga

'Please don't do this.' she pleaded, reaching for his hands,

'He tried to hurt you, I cant let him get away with that.' he replied

'I know, But I don't want to see you hurt. Please Inuyasha, for me?' She said softly. Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't deny her anything

'O.k Kagome. The mangy wolf isn't worth the energy anyway.' He moved closer to her, lifted her head with his hand and pressed his lips against her. She leaned into his kiss, placing her hands on his chest.

'THATS IT!' Koga yelled as he ran forward pushed them apart. Kagome moved as Inuyasha charged, swinging his fist. Koga was too fast for him, ducking the blow.

'Is that all you got?' Koga taunted

'Not by a long shot!' retorted Inuyasha

'Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!' he yelled, charging again. This time his he hit his mark. Blood dripped from his claws as he surveyed the damage. Koga's chest was now stained with blood, but Inuyasha knew he wasn't going down that easily.

He braced himself as Koga leapt at him. He moved so fast Inuyasha barely had time to move. He side-stepped Koga's outstretched arm, grabbed his wrist and twisted. Koga flipped forward before landing hard on his back. Koga jumped back to his feet, lowered is head and charged at Inuyasha, driving his head into Inuyasha's stomach.

Inuyasha fell backwards under the force, lifted his knees, grabbed Koga's shoulders and thew him backwards into a tree. Koga pivoted off the tree, pushed off and lunged full force again. Inuyasha got back to his feet and turned around. He didn't have time to react and received a forearm to the throat. He felt his feet fly out from under him as he sailed backwards yet again. The back of Inuyasha's head connected with a sharp rock as he landed.

'Inuyasha, NO!' Kagome screamed as she ran forward to help him.

'Come on, I cant trust him with you any more.' Koga grunted, grabbing Kagome by her arm and pulling her away form Inuyasha

'Get off me!.' She yelled, struggling to wrench her arm free, but he just tightened his grip and dragged her further

'Stop! Your hurting me!.' Kagome cried, still thrashing to get free, but Koga tightened his grip further. Kagome felt his claws pierce her skin.

'AAHH, INUYASHA!' Kagome screamed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was still dazed.

_What's the smell? Salt? no...theres something else too, it smells like....blood_

He raised his head to see Koga pulling Kagome away. He could hear Kagomes cries of pain, smell the tears running down her face....and the blood pouring from her arm, staining her shirt. He slowly rose to his feet. He was fixated on Kagome. There was something different about her, her energy was incredible. Her hand started to glow, and he could feel her power starting to build.

'LET ME GO!' she cried, pushing his chest with her free hand, releasing a sudden burst of energy, forcing Koga to fly backwards. Koga's claws ripped the sleeve straight off Kagome's shirt as he flew, and there were now long scratch marks down her arm where his claws had been.

'Inuya...' She whispered, falling to her knees. Inuyasha ran forward and grabbed her. He bent down and gently laid her on the ground, kissing her forehead. He then turned his attention to the wolf demon. He walked over to his barely conscious body and lifted him up by his hair. His other hand went around his throat

'You will pay with your blood for what you did to her.' Inuyasha said in a low, deadly voice. He tightened his grip, applying pressure to his throat, choking him.

'Inuyasha what happened?' Sango yelled from somewhere behind him. He paid her no attention, his cold stare directed at Koga, who was starting to turn red. Koga wheezed, struggling for air, but Inuyasha did not relinquish his grip.

'Inuyasha...' Kagome choked

'Kagome!' he turned back to look at her. Inuyasha loosened his grip for only a second, but that's all it took for Koga to break his hold. He took off at breakneck speed and out of sight, holding his neck and gasping for breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note : woot! Finally finished this chapter! I'm so sorry its taken me so long, I kept getting stuck lol. Anyways, its done now, I hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to those who reviewed, keep em coming guys.

Much loves

Tazzels


	4. Union

Disclaimer : I own nothing, this is made purely for mine and my readers entertainment and enjoyment

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Inuyasha...' Kagome choked_

_'Kagome!' he turned back to look at her. Inuyasha loosened his grip for only a second, but that's all it took for Koga to break his hold. He took off at breakneck speed and out of sight, holding his neck and gasping for breath._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Koga was fuming as he paced back and forth, waiting for her to arrive. _How dare he embarrass me like that? How dare he kiss MY woman! And Kagome letting him! He must have some sort of mind control over her, she would never willingly go to him, never. Damn it, where is she! _

'Well well, I never thought I'd see the day that you would seek my help, wolf.'

'I have no choice. I need something of you.'

'What service could I possibly provide you?'

'That half breed mutt Inuyasha has MY woman under some sort of control. I need you to help me retrieve her.'

'Why can you not retrieve your woman yourself?'

'She is too well protected by him, not to mention the demon slayer and the monk.'

'But surely you can use your speed.'

'It wont be enough.'

_So...the wolf is desperate. This has potential. _She mused

'And I assume you want this done tonight?'

'Of course. I cant leave him alone with her.'

'Say I do this for you, what will you give me in return.'

'Anything you want.'

'I want jewel shards' she said with a smile.

'Here.' He mumbled, holding out his palm to reveal 3 purple shards.

'Where did you find these?' she asked, reaching out and taking them from his hands.

' I took them from a demon I killed. Will these do as payment?'

'These are very nice Wolf.....but I want your shards too.'

'You want my shards as well?! Grrr…hmmm.....fine...but only after you bring her to me.'

'You would sacrifice your shards for this woman?' she asked, raising her eyebrows

'I would give anything for Kagome.' he replied

_Kagome? Well well, this does make it interesting...and I could have some use for these _she thought, holding the shards to the light.

'Tell me wolf, what exactly do you plan on doing to Kagome once I bring her to you?' she asked.

'You will marry us.'

'Marriage...interesting...' she mused. _If I marry Koga and Kagome, that would send Inuyasha over the edge with fury...I could use this to my advantage._

'You do know Inuyasha will come after her?'

'I'll be ready for him once he does.' he replied, patting a small pouch tied to his waist, next to his long, thin sword.

'So, do we have a deal?' He asked, offering his hand

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell quickly, and Kagome couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right.

'Come here, let me clean that.' Inuyasha offered, dabbing the wound on her arm with the antiseptic he found in her bag. She winced slightly, but allowed him to finish.

'Thank you.' She said softly, smiling gently at him.

'I can't believe Koga hurt you.' Said Sango, getting herself comfortable around the fire.

'If I ever see him again I'll rip him limb from limb.' grunted Miroku, taking his place beside Sango.

'No. Koga is mine. He wont live long enough to regret this.' Inuyasha growled

'Well try to save some for us.'

'I'll try, I cant make any promises though.'

'Well we've all had a really long day. I'm calling it a night. Sleep well guys.'

'Night Kagome.' They chorused back. She lied down into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes, but she still couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. As she drifted into an uneasy sleep, images of dark strangers in the night haunted her.

Kagome woke with a start. She could have sworn she heard something. The rustle of leaves? Or was it whispering? She saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She quietly stood and reached over for her bag, fumbling around until her hand closed around a large circular object. Her torch. She pulled it out, pointed it at the direction of the noise and clicked the button. Nothing happened, the torch was dead.

'Useless thing!' she hissed as she threw it back into her bag. She put her bag down and slowly crept over to where she heard the noise, careful not to wake the others. She stared at the bushes, straining her eyes. Suddenly the creature moved. Kagome covered her mouth to stifle her scream, as the terrifying creature, a rabbit stared at her for a second, twitched its nose and hopped away. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

_Relax! Its just a rabbit. Man I really need to calm down. _

Deciding she couldn't go back to sleep anyway, Kagome decided to walk down to the lake in the village.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Inuyasha slowly started to stir. He wasn't complaining though. He had been having strange dreams all night. A flash of light, a woman screaming, then total darkness. He didn't know what to make of it all, but he didn't like it. He looked over at Kagome, thinking seeing her  
would calm him down, her sleeping bag was empty, and she was gone.

'Kagome?' He hissed, looking around,

He quietly got to his feet and took a deep breath._ Good, I can still pick up her scent, she hasn't gone too far_

He ran off into the night, following Kagome's scent.

_Kagome, you better be ok... _he thought as he ran.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome looked out onto the dark, clear lake. The ripples distorting her reflection. Dark clouds moved across the sky, obscuring the moon from her view. She looked down into the water, examining the wounds on her arm. They looked at lot worse in the moonlight. The deep marks black against her pale skin. At least they didn't hurt any more.

Kagome shivered, she had completely forgot to grab her jacket when she left the camp. Thinking of curling back into her sleeping bag, Kagome took one last look at the lake before turning around to head back, but before she could take one step, she heard a voice call her name

'Jesus! Inuyasha, you scared me half to death!'

'Yeah, well you scared me by taking off like that. I thought something happened to you.' Inuyasha replied, stepping out of the shadows.

'I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk.'

'Oh? How come?'he asked, walking over to her

'I heard a noise, it startled me. I couldn't go back to sleep after that.'

'What was it?' he asked

'Just a rabbit.' she replied. Inuyasha laughed

'A rabbit! You've helped me fight demons and your jumpy over a harmless rabbit?'

' I guess I'm still kinda on edge from earlier.' she mused, subconsciously running her hand down her arm.

'Here, let me see that.' he said, taking her hand

'These should heal pretty fast, and being a wound from a demon, it shouldn't leave a scar. But it should never of happened in the first place, I should have protected you. I'm so sorry Kagome.'

'You don't have to be. There wasn't anything you could have done.'

'But if I were stronger...'

'But you are stronger. You made Koga retreat with his tail between his legs. And your always going to be here to protect me, aren't you?'

'Of course, its my job to protect you' he smiled as he moved behind her,wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulders.

'Ready to head back to camp?' he asked her, his breath tickling Kagome's neck.

'mmhmm.' She mumbled, yawning. He bent his knees and moved his arm down to grab her legs. He lifted her effortlessly, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck for support.

'Hold on.' He whispered. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before taking off in the direction of the camp.

'Are you ok?' He asked as he ran

'I'm alright, just a little cold.' she replied, drawing herself closer to him.

'That's the air passing over you quickly. You get used to it. Were almost back at camp now anyway.' He replied, looking down at her.

They arrived back at the camp site and noticed immediately something was wrong. Kagomes bag had been emptied, its contents thrown over the ground, the fire had been extinguished, and Kirara had transformed, growling at an unidentified figure somewhere in the distance.

'Who could have done this?' Kagome gasped, looking around at the destruction.

'Welcome back. Did you miss me?' Came a voice. Kagome's eyes opened wide as she saw the figure of Koga walking slowly toward her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note : Ohh now things are getting interesting!! Special thanks to EBJ for inspiring me! Thanks again for those who reviewed, muchly appreciated. Let me know if you guys have any ideas or comments. Thanks again!!!

Much love

Tazzels


End file.
